UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Singleplayer The UMP45 is used heavily by the Russian forces and Shadow Company and as a starting weapon in 'The Hornet's Nest' used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Spec Ops mission 'Big Brother'. It is one of the only guns to have a higher magazine capacity in Multiplayer rather than Singleplayer. Multiplayer It is generally advisable to use this weapon in conjunction with a Silencer, as it provides no damage reduction. However the iron sights are unfavorable to some as they take up a large portion of the lower screen (while only providing a very short sight base), and due to the slight vertical recoil and muzzle flash, it may be difficult to track targets. For this reason players may choose the Bling perk to add an optic, especially the Holographic Sight or ACOG Scope. While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP45 blurs the line between the two weapon types. When firing at targets at long range, it is advisable to fire off single shots or 2-round bursts by tapping the trigger. This weapon is favored in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need for Stopping Power. Some players find it easy to get headshots with the UMP45, as its recoil will cause the sights to rise to the head when aiming at an enemy's center mass. Tips and Tricks The UMP45 is very effective in Hardcore, where it can deal one-shot kills at any distance unless the player is behind cover, has the Last Stand perk or the Final Stand/Painkiller deathstreaks. Because of this, a player could combine a thermal scope and a silencer and use it like an automatic, suppressed sniper rifle. Also, the UMP45 Silenced is one of the most used weapons on Search and Destroy. A popular tactic, both in Hardcore and normal games, is to combine a silenced UMP45 with Marathon, Lightweight, and either Steady Aim, Ninja or Commando. This provides an effective sprinting class that will be able to maintain high damage (and thus reliability), notable speed, and the ability to rival shotguns and knives in close-quarters or to sneak past heartbeat sensors and sound-wary players. Another tactic, is to use the UMP45 with rapid fire, and stopping power (or even without) to make an effective Run n' Gun class. It is recommended to use Scavenger, because the UMP tends to consume 90% of its ammo before reaching a 5 killstreak. However, some players, for the reasons stated above (paragraph at the top of the section), prefer to use Bling with a Red Dot or Holographic Sight. Gallery File:UMP45_6.jpg|UMP45 File:UMP45_iron_6.jpg|Iron sights iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-18-56-39.JPG|Reloading the UMP45 with Holographic Sight Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Trivia *An unused piccatinny rail is present on the left of the gun. *Like the G36C of Call of Duty 4 and the P90 in both Modern Warfare games, the magazine has a clear section in the side but the level of load shown is always the same, regardless of how full the player's magazine actually is. *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in single player, this is not the case. *The UMP45 is very similar to the MP40 in Call of Duty: World at War, both being widely used, high powered SMG's with a low rate of fire and 32 rounds per magazine. *Camouflage appears dull on the UMP45. *In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, the UMP has the smallest iron sight of all the primary weapons. * The UMP does more minimum damage than assault rifles, despite its SMG status. Although it is weakened by its comparatively lower rate of fire, it still has an equal or greater killing speed than assault rifles like the SCAR-H, ACR, and M4A1. * In singleplayer, this weapons magazine holds 25 compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it rare in this respect- most weapons with differences in ammunition count between single player and multiplayer, for instance the SCAR-H or M1014, have less ammunition in multiplayer. *The UMP45 has the highest damage output of the submachine guns, higher than even some of the assault rifles. *With the exception of the AA-12, the UMP45 is tied with the SCAR-H for the lowest rate of fire for all fully automatic weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Multiplayer